supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supermanny Special (Suthers Family)
This week, Mike Ruggles heads out to Quebec, Canada to help Mary-Anne Suthers, age 34 and Charles Suthers, age 29. All kids ages 14-4 are well-behaved but Tatum and Tanner are male and are the worst-behaved. They are identical twins who make fun of Geoff for liking Total Drama, Elsa for having cerebal palsy, Esmeralda for having walking braces, Fiona for having red hair, Conan for wearing glasses, Garnet for having messy hair, Malessica for liking Sailor Moon, Dick for saying that "Dick" is a name for babies, Ariel for having grey eyes, Nikki for liking dresses and being all girly, Yoshi for speaking Japanese and Anais for not having two front teeth. Can the stuck-up, mean, rude, cruel and bratty insults need to stop? Can Mike disclipine the mischevious identical toddler twins? Can he make a happy family? Disclipine Techniques: Toy Confiscation and Naughty Chair (for Tatum and Tanner) Children *Arnold (14): He is well-behaved *Elsa (13): She fights with her sisters but other than that, she is well-behaved *Aryanna (12): She swears and is often left out but other than that, she is well-behaved *Fiona (11): She is well-behaved but has a phobia of germs *Conan (11): He is well-behaved *Cecilia (10): She is well-behaved *Malessica (9): She is well-behaved *Joseph (8): He is well-behaved *Ariel (7): She is well-behaved but refuses to sleep in her own bed and only stays up all night watching TV *Nikki (6): She is well-behaved *Yoshi (5, adopted from Japan): *Ramona (4): She is well-behaved *Tatum (3): Along with his identical twin brother, he makes fun of Arnold for liking Total Drama, Elsa for having cerebal palsy and having the same name as the female character from the Disney movie Frozen, Aryanna for having walking braces, Fiona for having red hair and having the same name as the heroine from the Dreamworks movie Shrek, Conan for wearing glasses, Cecilia for having messy hair, Malessica for liking Sailor Moon, Joseph for saying that "Joseph" is a name for babies, Ariel for having grey eyes and having the same name as the heroine from the Disney movie The Little Mermaid, Nikki for liking dresses and being all girly, Yoshi for having the same name as a Super Mario Bros. character and speaking Japanese, and Ramona for not having two front teeth *Tanner (3): Along with his identical twin brother, he makes fun of Arnold for liking Total Drama, Elsa for having cerebal palsy and having the same name as the female character from the Disney movie Frozen, Aryanna for having walking braces, Fiona for having red hair and having the same name as the heroine from the Dreamworks movie Shrek, Conan for wearing glasses, Cecilia for having messy hair, Malessica for liking Sailor Moon, Joseph for saying that "Joseph" is a name for babies, Ariel for having grey eyes and having the same name as the heroine from the Disney movie The Little Mermaid, Nikki for liking dresses and being all girly, Yoshi for having the same name as a Super Mario Bros. character and speaking Japanese, and Ramona for not having two front teeth Category:Quebec Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Canada Category:Large Family Episodes Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Episodes created by anonymous users